Liv Knight
Olivia "Liv" Knight 'is the main, female protagonist of [[The Coven Series|''The Coven series]]. She is also a powerful witch, born to the deceased Wesley and Madison Knight. She currently lives in the supernatural town of Meadow Wood, Washington with her step-uncle, Henry Knight where she takes on the role as High Priestess of the Bonum Coven after Claire's death. Liv is best friends with the Seer, Meredith Jackson and the Phoenix, Jules Ashton. She is also in a relationship with the mortal, Chris Cloud, who learns and accepts her true nature as a witch. However, she has a connection with Ethan Parker who is also in the coven and Jeric DeLuca, a dangerous Hybrid who arrives in town. She regains her leadership and craft and she proves to be a prominent leader with her strong qualities including compassion, empathetic, understanding, and smart as well as strong and determined when it comes to friends and family. She attends Meadow High as a junior and cheerleader. She discovers her enemy, Matthew Evans, who killed her parents as well as Claire, taking their power essence. He is extremely powerful with Bonum Power inside of him as well as evil, dangerous, and cruel planning many attacks towards the coven, hoping to kill and obtain the power of the entire coven. '''This character is a member of the Knight Family. __TOC__ Early Life Liv Knight was born in Meadow Wood, Washington to Wesley Knight and Madison Knight who leave town a few years afterward to protect Callie from the accompanied dangers of being a witch. They move to another town in Washington and reside in the Knight Mansion until Callie is 16. Her father, Wesley, however is tragically murdered during the late summer by an old friend, Matthew Evans, who takes his essence. Weeks later, he comes back to kill Callie, but her mother, Madison sacrifices her life in order to protect Callie, resulting in her death. The Witch Council summons her from the house, saving her from Matthew whom returns to her after killing Madison. ''The Coven Callie stay Physical Appearance Callie is naturally beauitful and is a very attractive young woman with her long, blonde, iridescent hair, light blue eyes, and oval face. The features are accompanied by a straight nose and almost flawless skin. She has a slim physique as well. She usually wears her hair in loose curls and wears light makeup. She doesn't wear too flashy clothes, but more of a casual wear. However, for formal event, she wears beautiful assortments of expensive dresses. Along with all of this, Callie always wears her mother's necklace which is really Sage White's Locket, given to her before Madison is killed. She tends to wear her hair straight, but for special occassions, she curls her hair or styles it in an updo. Though Callie usually wears casual outfits such as jeans and sweaters, she wears nice dress and gowns for balls, and must wear her cheerleading uniform which consists of a blue and yellow shell and miniskirt during football games. Sage's Locket Callie is currently in possession of the most powerful talisman in the world created by her ancestor, Sage White who is also the daughter of the Original Witch. Relationships 'Chris Cloud : ''Main article: Callie and Chris '' Callie met Chris on both their first day of school. Callie found Chris handsome, charming, perfect, protective, considerate, passionate, and more. Their love was beautiful and strong and people said they wish they could have a stable, good relationship like theirs. Ethan Parker The two of them met at Callie's first day at Meadow High School and are in a coven together. Callie first thought of Ethan as a caring, protective, loving, handsome, brother she never had (as well as other qualities). Ethan liked Callie from the start and felt that she was better than Claire. He expressed that and Callie knew, but her heart belonged to Chris. Sometimes Ethan would get jealous of Chris, but they were friends most of the time. He got jealous when he found out they made love. In the second book, Callie confessed that she liked Ethan back in near death. She said that she didn't want to get in a relationship and Ethan said that he knew they couldn't and kissed her on the cheek. Then, he said in the meadow that he would never forget that conversation. Jeric Callie found Jeric to be mean, evil, sarcastic, uncaring, manipulative, and self-absorbed. He was an enemy from the beginning and they had multiple fights, one where he and his brother, Alec almost killed her and her coven. However, he soon began to reveal his original good side he was born with when he gave Callie a nice talk in the school gymnasium. Then, he began to help the coven to the point where he betrayed his brother. At that time, Callie and most of the other characters had a different perspective on him. She mostly thought he was nice and then began to realize that she cared and liked him to, but still gave her heart to Chris. Jeric liked her too, but knew he wasn't the guy for her and didn't think he could love her the way she needed to be and so he tried to act like he didn't like her to make things more easy and simple. Meredith Jackson Callie and Meredith are very close friends and are like sisters to each other. They try to protect each other the best they can and help each other. The two also try to keep the other one from going into dangerous situations by themselves or at all. They also have things in common like understandings and the fact that they are both a type of witch which helps their relationship to survive. When Callie told Meredith and Jules she was a witch, Meredith was the one who understood and was fine with it and helped Jules to stay cool with it too since she knew some things about the witch world as well. Jules Ashton Callie and Jules met the same time Callie and Meredith met. They are godo friends, but Jules felt jealous that most of the guys she liked and wanted liked Callie better or at all. These guys are Chris (who Callie got), Ethan (who likes Callie), and Jeric (who doesn't like Jules and cares about Callie and likes her). However, they two of them have become more close than the beginning of their friendship with Callie trying to help her find her father and the fact that they are both natural supernatural beings helps it too. Amelia Smith Callie and Amelia are good friends and is the second member she first met in the coven. They care about each other and helpful. Amelia was kind of jealous of her because she liked Ethan and thought she had a chance with him after Claire died. However, this jealousy was rare and faded very soon. Two of them are good friends most of the times and spend mos tof the time since they are in the same coven. Amelia was probably the person who helped Callie with spells and potions. Kristen Clark Callie and Kristen became good friends after their rough start. Kristen didn't like her very much and thought she was trying to replace Claire and said that she could never do that. She fought Callie once with fire and even tried to kill her. However, she was trying to see if she was a Bonum member during the period. Kristen didn't like the fact that she wasn't very willing to join the group at first and got easily angered with her. However, after Callie saved Kristen from drowning, they became good and close friends and Kristen accepted her as the leader and felt that she was a good one. Vince Reed Callie and Vince are pretty close since they are in the same coven. He is nice, humorous, and caring and understanding, especially since his mother died. He and her are the only ones in the coven to have at least one of their parents die. Both of Callie's died. Henry Knight Henry is Callie's step-uncle. His mother got married to her paternal grandfather, but they split up. He is, however, still a legal Knight. He became Callie's legal guardian after her parents died and she lives with him in his house after she moved to Washington, her birthplace, from Virginia. They both share a red truck, which they both drive since Callie can't afford a car yet. They have a nice relationship and he cares for her deeply, but does not hover and treats her like the woman she is. Powers and Abilties Witchcraft '''Spell Casting - The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Earth Magic '- Draws power from Earth and Nature, allowing the control over the elements and movement over objects. 'Channel Magic - Ability to channel and bind to any form of power, energy, talisman, or even another person's power to manipulate it in ways such as tapping into it or changing it. Ancestral Magic - Ability to draw energy and strength from dead ancestors if they have burial grounds. Collective Magic ''' - Connects and binds the members of the Bonum Coven, allowing them to perform amazing feats of witchcraft without exhaustion. *Sensing -''' The ability to sense a person's location and feelings. Hers is limited to only being able to sense the Bonum Coven. Images and emotions will pop up in head, but advanced users can hold it there for a while on will. *'Sensing Teleportation' - Ability to teleport to someone you are sensing at the moment. Hers is limited to only being able to teleport to the Bonum Coven. *'Telepathy' - Ability to hears thoughts of others as well as plant thoughts and ideas into theirs. Hers is limited to the Bonum Coven. *'Augmentation ' - Ability to strengthen's ones power. When the coven is together, they are each more powerful and strengthen one another. *'High Resistance' - Ability to survive attacks and be more durable. When the coven is together, they can survive more attacks easily than as in individuals. (While Callie is not a Dark Witch, despite a few times, she has the ability to practice the two Dark Ones). Weaknesses Adflicto Potion - Like other supernatural beings, she and her powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched and how powerful she is. Overuse of Magic - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for a long period of time. This will weaken them momentarily, but it they're overexhausted, it can lead to death. Mortality '- Witches that are alive can also die from natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. However, Callie is more durable and resistant. Trivia *Callie is part of the Bonum Coven, which is the most powerful good in the world. She is the leader of the coven and is the first most powerful and would be even if Claire was alive becuase of her advanced power. This would make her, probably one of the most powerful witch alive, if not the most powerful. *Callie is the first in the coven to get a advanced power even though she didn't even work for it. She must've just been so powerful and it came to her easily. However, her powers were dormant, but growing before she did the spell to get her active powers. Claire was the second. However, she did not master it. *Callie is the last person to join the Bonum Coven. *Callie is the only person in the books to have both the rare powers of elemental balls and blasts. *Callie killed, was involved, and saw all of the killings of the major Surgos in the book. * 'When Callie is transformed into a Surgo, she will have to be taught how to fight like Surgo by someone. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Supernatural Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Bonum Coven Category:High Priestess